DO-shite
'DO-shite '(DO-して) "Why?" is the anime's third ending. |-|Japanese= なんだかとってもさみしくなるのどうして？ なんだかとってもいらいらするのどうして？ なんだかとってもおなかがすくのどうして？ 君がいないだけでハートのおさら からっぽさ たまねぎむいてくと なくなっちゃうね ピーマンの身はどこに あるの？ 野菜をたべなきゃ 強くなれない 乾電池じゃ動けない 不思議さ人間 愛は不思議 次から次にほしくなる 甘い日もある からい日もある だけど大好きさ なんだかとってもうれしくなるのどうして？ なんだかとってもどきどきするのどうして？ なんだかとってものどがかわくのどうして？ 君と話してるとハートのおさら いっぱいさ イクラはサケの子 タラコタラの子 ちりめんジャコは何になるの？ 牛乳飲まなきゃ 大きくなれない そのうち顔が牛に なっちゃう気がする 愛は不思議 知らないうちにふえてゆく あつい日もある にがい日もある だけど大好きさ 早いもの勝ち さめないうちにもっと手をだして…… 桜の木になる サクランボたち うめぼしは梅の木になるの？ フルーツビタミン 元気になるよ いちごミカンももキウイ 風邪にはリンゴさ 愛は不思議 次から次にほしくなる 甘い日もある からい日もある だけど大好きさ |-|Romaji= Nandaka tottemo samishiku naru no doshite? nandaka tottemo iraira suru no doshite? nandaka tottemo onaka ga suku no doshite? kimi ga i nai dake de hato no o sara kara ppo sa tamanegi mui te ku to nakunacchau ne piman no mi wa doko ni aru no? yasai o tabe nakya tsuyoku nare nai kandenchi ja ugoke nai fushigi sa ningen ai wa fushigi ji kara tsugini hoshiku naru amai hi mo aru kara i bi mo aru da kedo daisuki sa nandaka tottemo ureshiku naru no doshite? nandaka tottemo dokidoki suru no doshite? nandaka tottemo nodo ga kawaku no doshite? kimi to hanashiteru to hato no o sara ippai sa ikura wa sake no ko tarakotara no ko chiri men jako wa nani ni naru no? gyunyu noma nakya okiku nare nai sonouchi kao ga ushi ni nacchau ki ga suru ai wa fushigi shira nai uchi ni fue te yuku atsui hi mo aru nigai hi mo aru da kedo daisuki sa hayai mono kachi same nai uchi ni motto te o dashi te?? sakura no ki ni naru sakuranbo tachi u meboshi wa ume no ki ni naru no? furutsu bitamin genki ni naru yo ichigo mikan mo mo kiui kaze ni wa ringo sa ai wa fushigi ji kara tsugini hoshiku naru amai hi mo aru kara i bi mo aru da kedo daisuki sa |-|English Translation= Why somehow I'm feeling lonely? Why somehow I'm feeling annoyed? Why somehow I'm feeling hungry? Just because you're not here, my heart becomes empty. I see that we'll cry when peeling onions Why green pepper are hollow inside (I wanner ask you.) We won't be strong if we don't eat vegetable We can't be powered by dry battery nether Human are mysterious Love is mysterious, It makes me want more and more There are sweet days, and there are hard days But I still love it Why somehow I'm feeling happy? Why somehow I'm feeling heart pounding? Why somehow I'm feeling thirsty? Just by talking to you, my heart becomes full. Ikura is the child of salmon Tarako is the child of cod What will Chirimenjako become? We won't grow taller if we don't drink mike And I feel like someday I will become a cow Love is mysterious, It increases without noticing There are hot days, and there are bitter days But I still love it First come first serve, Let's get it before it turn cold... The cherries will turn into a cherry blossom tree Would umeboshi will become a plum tree? Fruit vitamin will help you become healthy Strawberry, mandarin orange, and kiwi, and apple for the cold Love is mysterious, It makes me want more and more There are sweet days, and there are hard days But I still love it But I still love it But I still love it Category:Music Category:Ending